Past and Future
by creative-writing-girl13
Summary: Zachariah Gilligan what did you do!" Nicole screamed at her teammate. 6 kids travel from the future and Sector V from the past that is is in for a big surprise! 3/4, 2/5, 1/362
1. Chapter 1

David and Nicole Beetles- Twins- Number 7 and 8 respectively- 11- Hand to Hand Combat- "Adorable one" and Female Special Ops Agent (Undercover) and Prep Person (in charge of preparing for long term missions.)

Antonio and Zach Gilligan- Twins- Number 10 and 25 respectively- 11-Pilot and Male Special Ops Agent (Undercover)

Richard Uno- Number 363- 12-Leader

"Cole!" Four voices called at once. The girl in question rolled her eyes.

"What?" She called down from her room where she was reading.

"Come 'ere!" Nicole groaned at her twin and shut her book, tucking it under her arm.

"What do you want now....what the..." Her voice trailed off when she entered the main area of the tree house.

Her brother, David, and her best friends Antonio, Zach, and Richard stood in the middle of the room. Next to a glowing orange portal.

She automatically turned to Zach.

"What did you do now?" Her voice san with fatigue.

"Why do you always assume I did it?" he asked with an almost innocent look on his face. She gave him a pointed look.

"Because it's true."

"It's a time portal!" He was obviously very proud of it. Nicole turned to Richard, their leader.

"Did you know about this?" Though Richard was the leader of their group, Sector V, she held a special place in their hearts as the only girl, and when she got that tone, you knew to listen to her.

"Not this time." He replied shaking his head.

"I think it's cool!" Antonio was looking at the portal in awe. David nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Think about where we could go! We could go to the future!" Richard shook his head.

"Not this time guys. We don't know what's on the other side. For all we know we could right in the middle of the Delightful Adults living room!

"Richey! Time for dinner!" A little voice entered the room from the front door.

Lily was Richard's five year old little sister. Most of the time she was adored and spoiled rotten by her older brother, but there were times, like with all siblings, she got on his nerves. The rest of the team followed his lead and loved her. Most of the time.

"Alright Lil, I'll be there in a minute." Lily, however, continued to skip in.  
"Oh, what's that?" She looked at the big portal with big blue eyes, turning back and forth. Her little white summer dress swished around her prettily.

"Nothing, sweetpea. Richard will be there in a second." Nicole told her gently, ruffling the girl's hair.

Lilyb didn't listen however, and before the five preteens could stop her, she was running to touch the orange portal.

"No!" The five yelled as one as the little girl fell in. Without hesitation Richard dived in after his little sister.

"Crud." David said. Nicole sighed. Not one day of rest. Their lives were certainly never boring.

"You guys go in after them. I'll get the weapons. Who knows what we're going to face." She ran over to the storage table and threw the three remaining boys handheld weapons, and an extra for Richard.

Like their leader had done the three boys quickly dived in one after another. Nicole quickly rummaged through, gather the things she thought they'd need and a backpack. Not including the weapons, she grabbed extra pillows and blankets, not knowing when they'd be back. As Prep Kid, she was in charge of getting ready for the missions, and preparing everything they'd need. She stuffed the backpack, plus five others that held each of their choice emergency items, into one larger bag, and with one last glance behind her to make sure she missed nothing, she stepped into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

When Nicole landed, quite gracefully for coming though an unknown portal, the first thing she saw were her teammates in front of her, standing in what looked like shock in a replica of their tree house. The second thing she saw were five people who she recognized well from the family scrapbooks.

"Zachariah Donothan what the crud did you do?!" She screeched at the boy in question, immediately advancing towards him as soon as she laid eyes on the people.

"Um-" Zach stuttered. Getting on Nicole's bad side was not the best idea.

"Well?!" She demanded, hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"I said it was a time portal! I didn't specify to where!" She glared at him even harder.

"Stop looking at me like that Cole. It freaks me out!" She didn't stop. Behind her she could hear her twin and Richard snickering at their friend's misery. His twin shot him a sympathetic look.

"It's your fault we're here! You would think you'd learn after the first time!" She accused.

"It is not! I'm not the one who jumped through it this time!"

"Is too!'

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Alright! Stop it you two! You're not helping anything!" Richard stepped in between the two. Lily clung to his neck and had buried her head into his shoulder. It appeared she had fallen asleep, exhausted from the fall.

"Err...excuse me? Who the crud are you?" The five teammates turned around to face the other five occupants of the tree house.

"Hi." Antonio greeted them brightly, like they'd known them their entire lives. Which, for Richard and his team, was true.

"Um hi. Who are you and what are you doing in our clubhouse?" A large boy in a blue shirt and goggles stepped forward.

"I think it's time for introductions." Richard called. "Sector V Line up! Siblings next to each other! Oldest to youngest" The four others quickly followed orders, lining up like he said, meaning it went Antonio, Zach, David, Nicole.

"Wait! What do you mean you're Sector V! _We're_ sector V!" A bald boy in a red turtle neck and shorts cried in a British accent. Richard was about to tell them the incident but was interrupted by his sister.

Lily, who apparently had not been napping, shot up off her brother's shoulder.

"Daddy?" She questioned. When her eyes fell upon the kid she squealed and squirmed out of her brothers arms. Being the tiny child she was it was easy for her.

Lily ran to the boy and leaped into him, thinking he'd catch her. Luckily he did, due to fast reflexes with a confused and shocked face.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! You're back! I missed you so-o-o-o much!" She spread out her arms as far as she could. "This much! You were gone forever! Like a week!" The bald kid held out the child in his arms away from him.

"Guess what! At recess Joey Davis kissed me! It was yucky! Right here!" She pointed to her cheek and made a face.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend but I said no because boys have cooties!"

"What?!" The bald one cried and dropped Lily on the ground. "Boys most certainly do not have cooties! And I am not your dad. You must have the wrong person little girl."

Lily's eyes stated to water and her lip tremble as she landed on her bottom. She ran to Richard and the team. Her brother knelt down and hugged her, glaring at the boy over her. A girl in blue hit the bald one with a red hat.

"Numbuh 5 thinks you're an idiot, Numbuh 1. You don't just drop little ones on the ground!"

"Shh, it's ok Lil Bit. He didn't mean it. He's just surprised." Richard calmed his sister.

"Now, as you may have noticed, we are not from around here. Hence the whole falling through a portal thing. We are Sector V" He held up his hand to stop the one deemed Numbuh 1 "from the year 2030." The five kids started at them. And stared. And stared.

"Right, I think we really should get to those introductions now, before things get any more complicated." Richard said, scratching the back of his blonde hair awkwardly.

Antonio and Zach stepped forward.

"Tony-" Antonio started

"And Zach-" Zach interrupted

"Gilligan, at your service." They both said.

"Or Numbuh 10-"

"And Numbuh 25-"

"Of Sector V."

"I'm Head Pilot-"

"And I'm the brains and Male Special Ops Agent. We're 11 by the way."

The round boy's mouth had dropped in shock.

"G-Gilligan?" He asked. The boys smirked to each other.

"Hey dad." The chorused. Hoagie Gilligan laughed.

"Yeah right. You're not my kids. You look nothing like me!" And it was true. The two boys were identical, mixed skin, black hair, blue eyes. Nicole snorted.

"They act just like you Uncle Hoagie." Numbuh 2 was about to question who she was but Numbuh 5 cut in.

"If Numbuh 2 is your dad, then who's your mom?" She asked. The twins smirked again, mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Hey mom." The said in perfect unison. Numbuh 5's face turned bright red.

"B-but he...and I...and...and..._married_?" she squeaked, glancing at a tomato like Hoagie.

The future kids nodded and Lily clapped her hands together.

"Aunty Abby!" She giggled, obviously over the previous incident.

Numbers 1, 3, and 4 turned to their two teammates, shock clearly on their faces.

"But that's against the rules!" Numbuh 1 shouted at the same time Numbuh 3 squealed:

"That's so cuuutee!"

"Not anymore." Nicole said, answering Numbuh 1, smirking. "Three guesses as to which Sector broke that one."

"Alright! Alright, moving along, 7! 8! You're up." Richard said, wanting to get everything done before the difficult questions came.

Nicole and David stepped forward.

"Right, well I'm David Beatles, Numbuh 7 of Sector V, Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist. Also the one who gets to blow stuff up." He said the last part with a grin. Nicole rolled her eyes affectionately at her brother.

"And I'm Nicole Beatles, his twin and the smarter one. I'm Numbuh 8 of Sector V, and the only female." She added with a slight scowl. "Anyways, I'm the Female Special Ops Agent. And like our friends, we're 11. "

"Everyone's head had snapped to Numbuh 4 this time, who was looking quite pale.

"I'm your..." He trailed off, unable to say the word.

"Dad?" David finished for him. "Yeah." Nicole answered.

"Then who's your mom?" He asked. Nicole ignored him to answer Numbuh 2's question.

"You said you were smart. How are you related to him?" Numbuh 2 asked, getting over his initial shock. Nicole smiled.

"Dad's actually smart. Went to Harvard Medical." This made everyone, even Numbuh 4, mouths drop. Numbuh 4, Wallabee Beatles? Go to Harvard?

"Now the looks on the other hand...Well we don't know where we get the looks. We figure they're combined genes."

Nicole was referring to her deep brown hair, that could have been black and her green eyes. David's were violet and light brown hair that could have been blonde had it been a shade lighter.

"Mom's black hair and dad's blonde hair gave us brown. Don't ask. We're not even sure."

"Oh and my mom is Kuki Sanban." Nicole smiled at her mom.

"I marry Numbuh 3?" Wally said to himself. Kuki just kept smiling at the five preteens, blushing only slightly. No one else was surprised. It _was_ fairly obvious.

Richard stepped forward, holding his sister.

"This is-" He was cut off when his sister once again wriggled out of his arms.

"I'm Lily Uno, but daddy calls me Lilikans or his Little Flower! And I'm 5! And Richey says that in two years I can join the Kids Next Door too! I wanna be just like my brothers, and mommy, and daddy, and Nicole and David, and Zach and Tony, and all my Aunties and Uncles!" The five year old girl explain hyperactively. Her thick blonde curls bounced up and down and the little white dressed swished along with her.

The Sector V from the past stared at the energetic little girl, amused at how fast she was talking. Richard swooped down and grabbed his sister up throwing her up in the air and catching her again.

"Alright squirt, that's enough for now. You can tell them all later." Lily giggled and nodded her agreement.

Richard turned towards his dad and aunts and uncles.

"I'm Richard Uno, Numbuh 363, Leader of Sector V. I'm 12." He said simply, compared to his sister's long speech.

Though he'd been expecting it, a jolt of shock went through Numbuh 1's body when he heard the Richard's last name.

"And before you ask, my dad is Nigel Uno, and my mum is Rachel McKenzie-Uno. More commonly known as Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362."

"What?!" A voice behind them shrieked. They all turned to the big screen to see Numbuh 362, Soopreme Leader of the KND, Rachel McKenzie, pale and shaking.

"Sector V, who are these kids, and why is one of them saying he's my son?!" Rachel's voice was calm and serious. Not a good combination. It was obvious she had just heard the last part of the conversation. The others were scared to imagine her reaction when she found out she actually had two kids...

"Um, well you see, the thing is, oh what the heck. This can't be explained over camera. How fast can you get here?"

Numbuh 1 was having trouble explaining to his future wife. He didn't get a reply for the screen had gone black as soon as he was finished. Lily was oblivious to the whole conversation for she had sat herself in Nicole's lap and the two of them were reading a children's book that they carried for emergencies like this. Obviously the little girl had gotten herself in trouble before.

The tree house went silent. The kids of the past were trying to absorb the new information; the kids of the future were amused by their future parents' reactions.

"So" Numbuh 3 started from where she was sitting next to Numbuh 4, "do you like Rainbow Monkeys?" she asked her kids.

Everyone groaned. Lily and Nicole squealed.

"Please, don't get them started."Richard said from behind his hands. He looked to his youngest team member.

"I don't know how you corrupted her." He said watching the two girls bounce as they talked animatedly to Nicole's mother.

"Rich, your sister is over at our house daily, playing with Steve. How could she not become brain washed? My mom's executive of Rainbow Monkey Inc. for candy's sake!" David laughed.

The four kids of the past who were not squealing over colored monkeys listened in interest.

"Who's Steve?" Numbuh 4 asked. It really wasn't a surprise concerning Kuki's future occupation.

"Our little brother." David said simply.

"What!" Numbuh 4 shouted. "I have _more_?" Dave laughed at his father's distress.

"Two more actually. Steve, our little brother, is 6. He'll join KND next year...or 31 years from now, and Joseph is our older brother. He's 16, with TND." Dave explained. Numbuh 4 looked faint.

"Four kids?" He mumbled. Nicole jumped into the conversation, momentarily putting her Rainbow Monkey discussion on pause.

"Well, it's 4 and 1/2 actually." Everyone turned to her.

"Mom's pregnant. Again." She explained.

"She's what?!" Dave yelled. Not even the future boys knew this piece of information.

"Yeah, one month. She just found out this morning, going to tell dad tonight when he gets home. I only know because I was there."

"I bet Uncle Wally faints again!" Tony yelled through laughter. Zach joined in.

"That was so priceless! Best Christmas yet!"

While Tony, Richard, and Zach laughed, Dave and Wally paled. Though for different reasons.

"_Five kids_?!" Numbuh 4 said incredulous. Dave groaned and hit his head against the couch they were sitting on.

"More months of no sleep? Really? I thought we were finally done with that." He muttered.

"Twenty caramels it's another boy." Antonio put the bet out. Richard and Zach shook hands with him.

"I'm in. Aunt Kuki just keeps having boys!" Zach laughed. Nicole groaned.

"No, please no. I already have two older ones and one little one. Three plus all of you are more than enough! No more brothers, please!" David laughed at her.

"Look who's laughing now! Ha, I bet I get another brother!" Nicole glared at him.

"Oh shut up. It's time for mom to have another girl."

"Well, we'll know in eight months, won't we?"

Numbuh 1 cleared his throat.

"Do the rest of you have any siblings?" He asked, a bit weakly for Nigel Uno. The thought of more kids of his own scared him.

"We have an older sister. She's with the TND." Zach offered and Tony nodded.

"Yeah, Annabelle. We hardly see her anymore." Tony answered further.

"Why?" Numbuh 5 asked, curious as to why she would never see her daughter.

"She's next in line for So-like-preme Leader of the TND. She spends most of her time on their Mars base. She comes home as least three times a week though." Zach explained.

"Whoa, Numbuh 5, our daughter is awesome!" Numbuh 5 blushed when he said "our daughter" but she couldn't help but agree.

"What about, you Numbuh 363, any more siblings?" Numbuh 3 asked. Richard nodded.

"Yeah, two brothers. Both older." He was a boy of few words. His sister on the other hand...

"Jason and Kyle! I love them! They are so cool! They take me to the candy store, and ice cream shop, and to the park, when they're home! They take care of me when the icky boys at the playground are mean to me!" She said excitedly. It was obvious that all three boys took care of their sister, and adored her.

"When they're home?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"They're in the CKND." Richard explained, getting many confused looks from the past Sector V.

"CKND? There's no such thing." Numbuh 1 scoffed.

"That's because it won't be installed for another 5 years, in 2015. In that year the adults get really bad so they call back all old KND and TND members to be re-commissioned, starting the organization named College Kids Next Door, also founding ADN, Adults Next Door. After the situation was under control, it just stuck around. All of you continue on to both. You're still a part of ADN."

The room was silent. The old Sector V processed the information. They would never be decommissioned. They would stay with they would keep their memories. Wouldn't forget each other. They would stay together their whole lives.

"What is going on here?!"

The silence was broken by the arrival of Numbuh 362. Rachel McKenzie. The future Mrs. Nigel Uno, apparently.

Lily, who had been sitting on Nicole's, her big sister for all intensive purposes, lap, looked up when 362 entered. Recognizing the preteen as her mother, the little girl squealed.

"Mommy!" She yelled. Not risking another repeat of Numbuh 1, Nicole kept a firm hold on the preschooler.

"Cole let me go! I want mom!" She struggled, but the 11 year old kept a tight grip.

Numbuh 362 got over her shock quickly and walked over to Lily who stopped squirming.

"Hi, what's your name?" she said softly, and knelt down. It looked like Rachel was a lot better kids then Nigel. Then again, she was the leader of hundreds of them.

"Silly mommy, you know me!" Lily giggled. Rachel smiled and opened her arms for her, allowing Nicole to release her.

"Of course I know who you are! But do you know who you are?"

"I know who I am! I'm Lily!" Nicole had to admit, it was a clever way to get the name.

"Alright then Lily, why don't you go play over there in the corner for me, alright?"

"Ok mommy!" Lily jumped down and went to play with one of Kuki's Rainbow Monkeys.

362's kind face dropped as soon as Lily wasn't paying attention and she put on her If-someone-doesn't-tell-me-what -the-heck-is-going-on-you-will-be-in-so-much-trouble-face.

It was a face familiar to Sector V, both of the past and future.

No one said anything so Nicole sighed.

"Obviously everyone else is too scared, so I'll go ahead." She took a breath and thought of how to explain.

"Alright I'm going to simplify and summarize." She cleared her through.

"Right well basically we" she pointed to herself and her friends "are from the year 2030. He" she pointed to Zach "is an idiot and built a time machine. Lily fell through so we all followed.

I am Nicole Beatles and that one" she pointed to David this time "is my twin, David Beetles. We are the children of Wally and Kuki Beetles, or Numbuh 4 and 3 along with our brothers Joseph and Steve."

"Got that?" She paused. Rachel hesitated and nodded.

"Good, now they" She pointed at Tony and Zach "are Antonio and Zachariah Gilligan. Along with their older sister Annabelle, they are the children of Abigail and Hoagie Gilligan. You know them as Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5."

"Ok?" Rachel nodded again. She seemed incapable of speech.

"Now you've already met Lily but he" she pointed to Richard "is Richard Uno. They are the son and daughter of yourself and Nigel Uno, or Numbuh 1, along with their older brothers, Jason and Kyle. Together we make up Sector V of the KND."

Rachel looked from Numbuh 1 to Richard to Lily to Richard to Numbuh 1. And again.

"Four?" She finally said. Her voice a high pitched squeak that shocked the future parents. They had never heard 362 be anything but strong and commanding.

Richard smiled.

"Hey mum." It was the first thing he'd said in her presence and the slight British accent of her son stood out loud and clear to her. It was odd for the 12 year old to think those words.

"I marry Numbuh 1?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

"And have four kids?"

"So far, yes."

"And my youngest son is the leader of Sector V?"

"Yep."

"And we're all still in contact?"

"Family gatherings are a blast."

"And you, the daughter of Numbuh 3 and 4, along with your twin and two brothers, and they, the twin sons of Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5, along with their older sister, are my nieces and nephews?"

"There really never has been a quite Christmas."

"And I marry Numbuh 1?" She repeated.

"It's quite funny to see you when you argue, but you love each other very much."

"I think I've got this. There are no more surprises, right?"

"Well, does the fact that after the KND you go on to join the TND and the CKND, or College Kids Next door, and are still a part of the ADN, Adults Next Door, count as a surprise?"

Numbuh 362 blinked."Yes."

"Then surprise!" Rachel blinked again and sat down on the couch before she fainted. She placed a hand to her temple.

"So...."Tony started.

"What do we do now?" Zach finished for him. Richard turned to one of his best friends with a glare.

"I'll tell you what you'll do. You're going fix the time machine and get us out of here before our parents find out!"

It was then that Nicole let out a small, high pitched noise and pointed behind them.

"Too late."

The kids of past and future turned simultaneously, but it was the kids of the future who gulped with wide scared eyes.

Their parents were here. And they didn't look quite to happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily looked between Old Rachel and Nigel and Little Rachel and Nigel. Old, little. Little, Old. She must have decided not to care because for the third time that day the little girl squealed and pushed off of the person who was holding her (David) and ran.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She bounded over to them and quite literally threw herself on her father, who caught her, happily.

"Flower!" Nigel Uno smiled at his youngest child who wrapped her arms around his neck.

The Sector V (and Rachel) of the past were in what one would call shock. It was one thing to meet your future children, but something else entirely to meet your future self.

"I missed you lots daddy!" she snuggled her head into her father's neck.

While Numbuh 1 was preoccupied with watching his future self the rest of them were watching their other futures selves. Selves that didn't look pleased.

"Hey mom! Dad! Aunt Kuki, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Wally, Uncle Nigel! What are you doing here?" Zach laughed and scratched the back of his head nervously. His mother glared at.

"Us young man? What are you all doing here is the question? Zachariah, did you build that time machine again, after we told you not to?" Zach gulped.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately? No? Well I do. You're like the best mom ever! So loving and forgiving and...and...and yes ok! I built the stupid machine! Just stop looking at me like that!" He cracked under his mother's I-am-disappointed-in-you. Abby was tempted to smile at how easily her son broke under The Look.

"Mom?" Nicole said, drawing attention to an older version of Numbuh 3.

"Yes Nicole." She said in a tone that said she was clearly not off the hook yet.

"Have you told daddy yet?" She asked, an idea popping in her head.

"Have I told your father...?" Kuki Beetles trailed off, her eyes growing wide.

Only the other adults were confused to what was happening, Sector V of past and future caught on quickly to what the girl was doing.

"No I haven't yet. You all have been gone for a week. I was preoccupied." Time passed differently when using time travel, is what Numbuh 1 decided.

"Well then let me!" Before Kuki could object, her daughter had started.

"So guess what daddy!"

"What, Cole? Is this going to get me in trouble with your mother?" Wally asked, looking over at his wife. Kuki didn't try stopping Nicole, knowing that her daughter was too stubborn.

"No. Well at some point it will...you always do something to screw it up." Wally scowled at his daughter.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence sweetheart."

Everyone in Sector V, besides Numbuh 4, laughed at how whipped his future self was.

"What's 4 plus 1, dad?" she asked.

"5, why?"

"Alright, and I have 4 apples and David gives me another 1 how many do I have?"

"Why would your brother give you something healthy? You hate apples."

"Just answer the question."

"Fine, 5."

"Great. Now-" Nicole was cut off by her laughing mother.

"Just tell him Cole, put him out of his misery." She said, laughing at her husband's confused face.

"Tell me what?"

"I will! Let me get to it!"

"Get to what?"

By now, nearly everyone was laughing at poor Wally's confusion.

"Ok, dad, now if I have four puppies and I get another one, how many do I have?"

"None. You're not getting a puppy." He said to his daughter's hopeful face. Nicole pouted.

"Fine. Just tell me how many."

"Five. I think we've established that I know how to count to five now!" Sector V of the past laughed.

"Alright, alright fine. One more. If you have four kids now and then one more how many do you have?"

"Five! If I have four kids and your mother has another one I have five kids! Now can we agree that I can count to...?" Wally trailed off. He looked at Nicole and then her mother. Then David and back to Kuki.

"5...4...3...2...1..." Richard whispered to his younger father.

"Again?_ More of them_?" His voice went suspiciously high and squeaky.

Kuki walked up to her husband and kissed him lightly.

"Surprise?"

Numbuh 4 blanched slightly at the public display of affection of his older self.

"Hey now, what's wrong with us?" Nicole crossed her arms, nudging her twin to do the same. At this time Rachel stepped forward.

"Now Cole, I'm sure your dad didn't mean it that way. He's probably just going into shock and will faint. Again. Like with you two. And when he found out you were twins."

The adults laughed at a scowling Wally.

"Alright, well in light of this information, I suggest that we all go celebrate and deal with you five later." Hoagie spoke up for the first time.

"Aw." The five preteens from the future whined at the same time. They went silent quickly at Rachel's glare.

"This poor child will never be normal with us for a family." Zach muttered, making his twin laugh.

"And what is that suppose to mean, Zachariah Gilligan?" Nicole glared at him.

"With you as a sister, please this kid will be lucky to survive till he can be an operative."

"I'll have you know that Steve is perfectly normal thank you very much, I have not corrupted or messed him up in any way. And how do you even know I'll have another brother? I could have a sister!"

While the two were arguing, Nigel had opened the Time Portal again. Without stopping the banter, Nicole and Zach absently waved bye to Sector V of the past and stepped through.

"Are they always like that?" Numbuh 2 asked the remaining time travelers.

"Oh yeah. It can get bad. They're best friends." The kids of the past looked at them oddly, so Richard elaborated.

"It's like the relationship Aunt Kuki and Uncle Wally have now, as I understand. They bicker constantly but they're best friends, right?" He asked, looking at the two. They nodded and blushed.

"They both also have massive crushes on each other. They just won't admit it." Tony smirked.

"Alright kids, time to go." Rachel interrupted before her nephew could reveal any more about the future.

Lily jumped down from Nigel's arms.

"Bye everybody, see you later!" She giggled before skipping happily after Nicole and Zach.

"Later?" Numbuh 5 questioned.

"Oh, this has happened twice already. Which is why we knew you on sight. And why our parents are so mad, so on that note we are going to run. And hide. Bye!" Tony explained before running. David and Richard followed his lead, dodging their parents narrowly.

Sector V was left alone with their future selves.

"One piece of advice before we go," Rachel started. "we" she pointed to herself, Kuki, and Abby "are always right. Even when we're wrong, we're still right." She smiled at her younger self and winked.

"She's right." Three voices said at once. Rachel, Kuki, and Abby smiled at their husbands.

"Especially when they're pregnant." Nigel added, lacing his fingers with his wife's.

Wally smiled and wrapped his arms around Kuki, laying his hands on her stomach gently.

"_Especially_ when they're pregnant." He kissed her cheek.

Hoagie wrapped an arm around Abby and pulled her closer.

"Never, ever, get on their bad side, if you don't want to sleep on the couch." He added, winking at his younger self.

"Alright, you three, let's get out of here before we reveal too much." Rachel pulled her husband along.

"We'll see you all in a couple years when the kids screw up again!" Abby called as she walked to the portal.

Wally and Kuki were the last to go, but before they went in Wally pulled away from his wife and ran back to his younger self. And whispered in his ear.

_"Just tell her already, it's not as bad as it seems promise. And make sure you don't screw up. I love our life and family. Let's keep it that way, k?"_

"Wallabee Beetles, let's go!" Kuki huffed at her husband.

"Coming, dear!" he called back, rolling his eyes.

Wally winked, ruffled Numbuh 4's hair and ran back to his wife, helping her through the portal.

And then they were gone. Nigel, Rachel, Wally, Kuki, Hoagie, and Abby were left staring at an empty space.

"Our lives are going to be interesting, aren't they?"

~Transmission ended~

Thank you for reading this. I know it was short, but really, I didn't want to drag it out anymore. Thanks to everyone who reviewed (or will review) I appreciate it!


End file.
